The Lost Oracle
by BlueIceSonofAthena
Summary: Tyler and his friends James and Whitney are just the average troubled kids. But when they find out why they were born different, their whole lives are at risk, as is the world
1. Tyler I

Tyler I

It was just a normal sunny day in Dallas, Texas for me. Well, at least for any sort of "troubled" 13-year old kid that goes to the Troubled Group School. I guess you could say I'm a bad kid because of some stuff I've done. I've tee-peed a mall with toilet paper that I scribbled my Humanities essay that went terrible with weird things just because they wouldn't give me a discount. I've knocked out a couple of older people that made me mad. I jumped of my balcony because my dad was TRYING to teach me Chinese since my last name is Zhu and our family is Chinese. But honestly I just can't do that. I've done many other things authorities have considered "bad", but that would be my very own essay so I'll stick with this. Personally, I don't really understand why all this is bad. People always freak out when I read something strangely or when I knock someone out, but maybe that is just the opinion of a kid with Dyslexia and ADHD. You have no idea how many times my dad had taken me to the doctor for any sort of medication, but don't get me started on what happened when dad tries to do that. My mom died about a month or so after I was born as my dad said. Well not sure why I am talking about this, it might be because I can't keep track on the teacher talking about how to use fractions, or it's science on how to do the experiment…I honestly don't care. All this stupid stuff I already learned this stuff from some sort of website, or some TV show, or a book, etc. All my teachers except my PE teacher say that I'm smart but I don't try and my writing is terrible. For some reason writing was never really my thing. Well whatever subject this was, I've heard it all, so I decided to take out a Blue and White notebook, and started flipping through the pages until I spotted an empty page and took out my pencil. I'm not sure why, but I've always found a fascination in Architecture of buildings on their outside and inside. Whenever I was bored in class, I would take out my notebook and start drawing a new building that came to mind then designed the inside. Right now I was drawing a hexagonal tower with circular towers around it with their pointing staffs. Right when I started to work on the inside, the class had ended. I scurried out of the classroom to my locker and putting my stuff away. Finally. It was lunch. I moved along the hallway before catching up with my best friends in this place, James and Whitney. James had short brunette hair with a normal T-shirt and shorts and has…uhhh. I can't remember his eye color. James is considered one of the more popular kids here in 8th grade because of his amazing speed both in the mile and in swimming. The dude practically creates a hurricane when he swims. However, his popularity dropped a little when he started hanging out with me after a game of COD we had because I was the "nerd" here, which is kind of sad. That pretty much means I'm the closest to normal here and trust me, I'm NOT close to normal. Then there was Whitney. She was considered to have a bit more weight but personally I don't think her weight is a problem. She also has brunette hair and I can't remember her eye color, well I have an excuse for this, she wears glasses so it's harder to tell…I guess. "So what's up Tyler?" James asked in a stride voice he likes to use a lot. "Oh stop trying to act cool," Whitney annoyingly replied. "What? I AM cool," James snapped back. "Ok, let's just go to lunch because my stomach is asking for some suga," "Oh wait, I got to go to Mr. Rodriguez's room to get something," He hesitantly said. "You're going to mess up his work," Whitney simply answered. James' face-hardened. "Maybe," "Let's go then," I eagerly said, and just like that we headed back to the classroom. When we went inside, we found we were already beaten. Chase Cooper and his friends were already in the classroom messing everything up. They quickly noticed the sound and turned back to us. "Hey James and Whitney," he smugly replied, then looked at me and his face showed signs of disgust. "See you have your new friend," her bitterly spoke. "What are you doing here Chase?" James asked

"I expected you guys here, wanted to talk to you," "What for, your funeral?" I asked why snorting. Chase gave me a death look but seemed to need to actually have a talk and not a fight so he turned back to James. "Come on James, why are you hanging out with this loser? You used to be our man and you still can be," Chase's curly hair fluffed while he was moving his head around while talking. Then he turned to Whitney with a smug look. "You too Whitney, you and I should totally be together," then winked, which Whitney retorted with a look of discuss and James and I were about to laugh. Chase gave another look at James and Whitney. "You sure, you don't want to come back," "Why would we? You're a lame cocky jerk," James angrily replied. "Very well," Chase calmly said, "Then I'll have to do this,"*click* I looked behind me to see the door was locked. Chase's face of his eyebrows raised and his face in a smirk, suddenly, his friends and him began to grow, and before we knew it they were like 8 feet tall and almost to the ceiling. "Then I'll have to destroy you all," Chase spoke with confidence before his friends and him started filling their mouths with fire. Wait fire? WHY AREN'T THEY DYING FROM TONGUE BURNS? Chase quickly spat out a fireball at me. Fortunately, my ADHD had me quickly moving to the side before it blasted me. "CANNIBAL," James screamed before charging to the cannibal to his right, while Whitney took the guy on the left. While they were surprisingly using quick reflexes to stay alive, I was barely dodging Chase's more powerful automatic fireball gun. He was firing 3 fireballs before firing 3 more after 2 seconds. Quickly the tiny classroom was set to flames and while I was barely escaping the attacks, Chase threw a pile of flaming essays at me. The pile swished passed me. In the corner of my eyes I saw Whitney in a even fight while James had just thrown our super tall friend out the window. However too much of my attention spanned to the fight when I wasn't able to react quick enough before Chase clawed into me, throwing me to the other side of the room, falling into fire. At this point, my body was filled with smoke, but now I had fire on my butt and it BURNS. Only difference is we're already in a human microwave, so it didn't get to much worse then it could've. Chase continued to chase my worn down body. I tried using my speed over him to go around but I just found myself into a corner, I then tried to run to my right but I felt a claw of force grab onto my feet pulling me upside down. I was caught. "And now, my first meal in centuries!" Chase triumphantly exclaimed bringing me to his face and I could see his nostrils. "TYLER" James shouted, who was now fighting with Whitney. This was it. I was going to die, and I have no idea why there is a monster Cannibal here in the first place.


	2. Tyler II

Tyler II

I was already beginning to smell Chase's terrible breath now. "Already the mouthwatering feeling coming!" Chase triumphantly exclaimed. In the corner of my eye, I noticed James' hands filled with water while under the feet of Whitney vines began to grow. Chase's ridiculous breath was really getting on my nerves cause I couldn't open my eyes or mouth without wanting to vomit, then before I knew it, I fell and made huge thud on the ground. I re-opened my eyes and noticed waves of water began to splat after Chase (with a little on me) and vines were covering up his legs so he couldn't escape, not that he was fast enough to escape even without the vines. I quickly rushed towards James and Whitney's side, thankfully away from Chase's nauseating breath. However, Chase used his fireballs to break through Whitney's vines and steamed James' water. "Gosh I can't kill this cannibal," James exclaimed tiredly. "Sucks for you Son of the Sea!" Chase shouted. "Say what?" James, confused by the remark couldn't react fast enough to Chase's fireball. "AHHH…I FEEL HOT" James screamed. His shirt on fire, he quickly used his water hands to put out the fire. Unfortunately for him, his shirt was still steaming with holes in them. Continuing hold off my routes to attack him, James' water flood, and Whitney's vines, Chase had left us all tired out in the corner of the classroom. I was sure we were goners with Chase's next 3 fireballs aimed at us, there was a sling on the door, before being knocked open. It was a girl and a guy. I didn't recognize the girl, but I was pretty sure the guy was Jonathan McCoy, except with his legs now looking just like the kind that makes you think he has the running disability (which I'm sure he has) and horns on his hair. The girl quickly charged at Chase with her 2 shiny daggers both in each hand as she flanged both at the same time to Chase. One dagger collided with his head, while the other with his thigh. Blood began to burst out through the giant, blood. Golden blood. That was really weird. Gross. Chase fell to the ground causing his 3 fireballs to flash onto the ceiling, completely destroying it. "DARN YOU CHENG," Chase screamed at the girl in despair. "Better luck next time, fat boy," the girl screamed before using her daggers to deflect Chase's fireballs back into him with a final blow. "Come on," The girl told us and tucked us forward through the destroyed window. "Jon, get the chariot, now" the girl ordered. "Yes Malena!," Jonathon replied and headed out for a few seconds before returning with 2 white horses with a chariot behind. "Get in," Malena told us. "Why should we?" Whitney questioned "Because you're in danger now GET IN," Malena screamed with her brunette ponytail hair now messed up from the fireballs and her purple T-Shirt that said, "New York Troubled Kids School" I don't think any of us would've gone in, but we've been through a tough day, so we decided to head inside. While driving the chariot, Malena turned to us, "Look, I'm sorry about that, but we've got to get you guys out of here," "Look I don't even know what in the world is going on so could you please explain everything?" James exasperatingly replied. "We're different" Malena simply spoke. "What do you mean?" Whitney screamed. "Half-bloods." Malena spoke with a dark feel in her voice, "We're half human, half gods. We're the children of a mortal human and a god," "Woah, so you're telling me my dad mingled with some gigantic chick that doesn't even exist?" I asked. Malena smacked her head in frustration while at the same time keeping track on our course. "This isn't myths, we are children of real life Greek GODS," Malena said. Pointing at James and Whitney. "Why do you think you could summon that water all of a sudden, and why do you think you can summon all those vines?" "Ummm" James and Whitney both replied. "You just fought a Laistrygonian, and if it weren't for SOMEBODY, we would've been able to get you out safely and I wouldn't have needed to come," She grumpily replied, glaring at Jonathan. "Sorry.." He shrewdly said. Just as I was about to ask another question, the chariot stopped. "We're here" Malena casually said. James, Whitney, and I came out to the city of New York, full of skyscrapers then turned to the direction Malena went. A small, destroyed little building in the corner.


	3. James III

James III

We went to THIS dump? I thought in my mind. Malena and Jonathan had acted so urgent, but this was just a run down school for troubled people like us. Why in the world was she talking about that Gods stuff? That was crazy. "Welcome to NYTMS" Malena said. "New Yellow Tectonic Mandarin Sight?" Tyler randomly said. Well….nobody had an answer to that. "I don't even know what that means…" Whitney blankly replied. "NYTMS is New York Troublemaker School, NOT New Yellow Tectonic Mandarin Sight!" Malena exclaimed while glaring at Tyler, to which he returned with a shrug. Well I couldn't help but stifle a laugh from that which Tyler obviously heard and glared at me, but I didn't care. Finally, Malena led us into the dump; sorry I mean "school". Creaking open the half screwed off door, and all was inside was a stone wall filled with moss, and dripping water falling from a broken apart pipe. Opening a trapdoor, Malena headed down, gesturing us to follow. Well what was quite an interesting ladder ride which included a rat sneaking into Tyler's pants, causing him to fall on the head of Whitney, and what happened afterwards was HILLARIOUS, despite the fact that Tyler slapped me really hard because I was laughing too hard. I had to admit, the sight that showed under the ladder was absolutely incredible. I noticed the floor being much cleaner; being filled with very nice patterned carpet, with a huge lobby with different hallways to choose from. It must've been pretty obvious for Malena to tell all 3 of us still had no idea where we were, so she took us outside to which revealed a humongous cave which had stairs leading all the way up to a simply built red and white building. Tyler, Whitney and I were all very carefully taking our steps, looking down at the huge depths to lies beneath the staircase. "This can not be legal," Tyler warily grumbled taking it step by step while Malena, clearly having done this many times, was effortlessly galloping through the steps. Finally, we were all able to reach the building without falling off. Inside was a TV with a table and chairs with a refrigerator in the kitchen. After sitting down and taking some bread from Malena, she sat down with us, refusing some bread as well. "So, this is a school?" Tyler asked, clearly unconvinced by the fact that this place seems nothing like a school. "Partially" Malena replied without much feeling. "This is a place for our kind, the half god, half human, or Demi-gods," "Demi-gods…. that's fun to say!" I carelessly remarked which earned me 3 stares that really weren't necessary. "Anyways," Malena continued, "We have our satyrs, like Jonathan catch the scent of any demi-gods and then take them to this facility, where demi-gods learn about the gods and monsters, and also train for survival," wow, I couldn't believe it. This god's thing is actually happening? "Wait, how come satyrs can sniff us out, do we smell?" Tyler asked. "No, not to mortals at least," Malena replied. "Some of the stuff we see, mortals don't, like the gods," "Oh, so I can just bring a god with me too beat people I hate up, and they'll just think they're some random person," Whitney triumphantly replied. Well even Malena had laughed from that before taking us to separate people. "Well you see," Malena said, "All of us are a child of a certain god or goddess, and whoever is our godly parent, is what cabin we stay in". Tyler and Whitney's face pained after what Malena said. Malena quickly noticed that and continued. "It's ok guys, everyone's been through the fact that after believing their mom or dad was dead or nowhere to be seen,"Malena said. This made me wonder if my mortal parent was mom, then I have a guy who is my other parent, same with Whitney, while Tyler's is a woman. "So how will we know who our parent is?" Tyler asked. "When you get claimed," Malena replied. "When you get what?" Whitney asked. "Around the time you come to camp, your parent at one point or another will show the sign that they are your parent, usually it only takes a few hours since a child has arrived, which I forgot! You guys are um, 13 right?" Tyler and Whitney nodded while I shook my head. "I haven't turned 13 yet," "I'm turning 14 soon," Whitney also said. "So who runs this place?" I asked. Malena's face then saddened. "Just me" Malena glumly replied. "You see, us demi-gods created this place long ago, after an old Demi-god home was destroyed, we've never been able to get someone old enough to be the counselor of the camp," None of us were able to come up with anything to say to her. After an awkward silence, Malena finally cracked it. "Well I think it is time some other counselors and me show you around," She said, standing up. Well, it took me awhile to get my but back into action Malena decided that she'll tour Whitney around this place, head counselor of Athena room took Tyler, and a guy named Kevin from Apollo took me around. Kevin was a guy with glasses and a Blue T-Shirt saying, "NYTMS". There was many different places. One hallway leads to a stadium where people have practice battles, which also is part of the huge cave that the Main House was in. There was a training center, with a shooting range, dummies. Then there was the huge field that was a place where apparently we played a game Capture The Flag. Not sure how all this light was able to come into this cave, but this place was awesome. "So, do you know when exactly someone gets claimed" I asked Kevin while we were walking over the rooms of the different gods. "Well, the god decides when and it's pretty obvious if it is claiming," "How so?" I asked when just then I heard gasping from everywhere around. I then turned around to she a shocked group of people around and a confused Whitney. Then I noticed on top of her head there was a grapefruit. "Well…That's claiming," Kevin simply replied. Malena then stood in front, "All hail Whitney Yuen, Daughter of Dionysus, God of wine,".


	4. James IV

James IV

Ok now that was an interesting event, and I should've figured Whitney's dad was Dionysus, I mean she has a strange interest in grapes and wine, and she can be a little crazy sometimes, no offense Whitney. I continued my tour with Kevin around the camp. What really confused me about things, was that why did Malena come along with Jonathan to save us. Wasn't it only the satyr's job to come save demi-gods? Well I'm not sure why- "OW" I screamed with a sudden throbbing in my head. I just hit a wall. Genius Maichy Genius. "No comment," Kevin replied before heading forward. While I followed him, I past right through a door in the hallway that had a door that seemingly have been untouched for a long time. Why? I have no idea. It just says, "This door hasn't been touched in a very long time, who knows what's in there" A very strange sign there isn't it? "Dude Kevin, what is this place," I asked him without turning my face away from the door. Kevin walked towards me, and when he saw the door, he immediately turned sour in the blink of an eye. "You really shouldn't open that," He suggested in a squeaky voice. However, it was too late, I already got my hands on the door and turned it open. Inside was a room cobwebbed with a table and 2 chairs on both sides of it? "What is this place?" I curiously asked. Kevin turned away. "We really should go," he urged, obviously in attempt to get me out of here. "No, this is something important isn't it?" I challenged him. I wasn't sure what this place was, but clearly something in this room is important as Kevin's face darkened. He sighed and took a seat. "Nobody other then the counselors were supposed to know," he quietly mumbled. "Well, that sucks for you cause now I know, now what is this again?" I replied. "The oracle," Kevin said simply. "You mean the creepy lady who tells a bunch of gibberish?" Well that caused a glare from Kevin. "No, this a really serious matter dude, in fact I don't even get why I'm talking to you about this!" He exclaimed lunging his hands out in frustration. "Sorry, I promise, I won't tell anyone about this Oracle," Kevin took a long look at my eye before sighing and sitting down. "We have our oracle here, a girl called Melissa," He said. "Is she hot?" I asked right of my head. Big mistake. Surprisingly, Kevin gave a pretty big laugh to that before continuing. "So basically, when we assign quests to our campers, they go to the oracle for their prophecy," "Sweet, so where is she?" Kevin's face immediately darkened. "That's the thing, she's gone," He said. "What do you mean?" Kevin rolled his eyes from that question. "Just gone, one day, poof, she wasn't there, simple as that," He said. "Who do you think did this?" I asked, now in some despair, as this was getting quite interesting. Kevin just shrugged. "We haven't figured out yet, we alerted the gods, and then they went out to look for her, but no such luck." I was now in quite some thought. The oracle was now taken, and I never got to see if she was hot or not. "You guys have any idea who did this?" I asked. Kevin shook his head. "No way it could be the Titans as Kronos is still in Torturous as tortured as ever." Right after that, we heard footsteps from outside. Kevin's face immediately tightened into panic. "Ok, dude we really got to get out of here now!" He exclaimed. I didn't want to get the guy into trouble so I agreed to go. While we were walking in the hallway, Kevin told me about how we have a Eating room and the tables are separated by who's parent is who and afterwards is the camp together singing before a game of Capture The Flag. He told me it wasn't the normal Capture The Flag that I know and he would teach me soon. Well, I'm sooo scared of Capture The Flag I just might die. Kevin obviously must've noticed my unconvinced expression about Capture The Flag being a pushover. "You actually CAN die you know, we use weapons and we need armor because using the weapons on people without armor would be A LOT of deaths dude," Kevin warned. "Whatever, I'll wait to the last minute as I always did," I nonchalantly replied. Kevin just shrugged and took me along to the dinner. Since Tyler and I had still not been claimed, we sat with the Hermes kids because, I don't know actually. Well, dinner was sort of a rip-off cause all the kids pretty much stole all our food whenever we laid our eyes away from them. Eventually we reached the campfire time, which I found weird because I don't get where the wood comes from when we live in a cave. Everyone was blissful singing their really 70s songs except for Malena it seemed. I'm now wondering if the reason she seemed uneasy was because of the oracle situation I learned of from Kevin. I found the fact that everyone had their arms around each other around the fire I found rather strange, though it seemed like Whitney has already gotten to know her new cabin mates and was having a great time with them laughing. After finally finishing the song called, I have no idea actually, I wasn't even singing and I'm pretty sure the kid from the Hermes room, Calvin took my wallet. Then a rather buff guy with black hair and the blue "NYTMS" shirt on stepped up. If I remember correctly, that was Jake, the counselor of Room 5, the Ares room. "Alright punks, that was pretty sweet show tunes!" he screamed in a teasing tone. "Now let's go to our-" He all of a sudden stopped talking and gasped. He was looking straight at me with stunned eyes, as with about 50 other people, even Tyler was looking straight at me stunned. I couldn't tell why they were looking at me, but I looked to the top of my head, and I caught a glimpse of light blue shade with a 3-fingered trident above my head. Malena stood up in front of everyone. "All hail, James Ma, Son of Poseidon, the sea god," she abruptly said.


	5. Whitney V

Whitney V

Well after the shock of finding out James was the son of one of the big 3 gods, Poseidon, we had our game of Capture The Flag, which Malena had told me about on our tour. Malena took James, Tyler and I out to the ravine where we saw a huge field of grass with some trees around and a pond as well. The place was huge, and I have no idea how there is grass down here. Malena must've read my mind. "Children of Demeter, Dionysus and Persephone, did this." Well I continued moving along until I realized that was the first time all day that she told me what her parent was. Kevin handed us our silver armor, which I must say made me feel VERY heavy. Then he handed us each a simple celestial bronze sword, which Malena had told me was one of the strongest metals. Well, it took us a very long time to actually get our armor and the rules right, which made the Ares kids pretty mad as they clearly seem to like murdering people. The teams for this game were the Persephone room, which were 2 twins, one a girl, one a guy. Also there was Kevin and the Apollo room, and the Hermes cabin which still had Tyler with them, so the 2 biggest cabins on our side. Then there was Athena group, which had about 7 kids, the Nemesis kids with Malena and 4 other siblings, Nike kids, Hypno kids, and Poseidon kids, which was just James. Overall, it seemed like we had a little bit of a chance. Malena was the leader of our team, with most the Athena group at second in command. The main enemy for us seemed to be the Ares group, with Hephaestus definitely a helpful team with them as well. I was already feeling my armor sleep down my body. Before I knew it, the game had started and the guy Jake was charging straight towards us. Using my instincts, I immediately blocked if his charged by whacking his armor which caught his attention. He returned with a slash at me, which I quickly blocked off. We continued to duel with him attacking and me holding my defense. I knew this sword wasn't right, as the sword was hard on my weight now. However, right when I was sure he was going to finish me a sword creped up behind and whacked him and knocked out cold. It was James, sweat coming out of his head already, and he was clearly as shocked as I was by his one hit KO. Tyler quickly snapped us out of our shock by whacking us both on the armor before and moving forward TRYING to run in the heavy armor. James, began to gloat all of a sudden and stopped. "Man I'm so awesome knocking that guy out like superman," "JAMES, WATCH OUT FOR THE ARROW!" Tyler screamed from the distance while dueling a Hephaestus child before knocking him to the ground, while James barely lunged away from the arrow. I had to admit, Tyler was a natural at this game, using his speed and going through different routes to sneak past the enemies. I finally took James' hands and began to continue fighting the enemy while I kept my eye on Tyler who had just took the enemy's flag and began his surge back. However, James and I both knew that there were about 8 people that noticed Tyler, despite his stealth movement. Tyler was doing great right now, but he needed help no doubt. We quickly ran as fast as we could with the armor. By the time we arrived to the right side of the woods, Tyler was already pinned down, barely keeping his composure. "HELP ME GUYS!" He screamed while swinging his sword, still holding off the enemy's aggressive movements. While we were struggling, James' face lit up as if an idea had just hit him. "Guys, let's move now!" he screamed, knocking out the guy in his way before running as fast as he could, Tyler and I also followed, while keeping low as arrows were being lunged at us, James lured us into the little pond that I had noticed, with it's beautiful crystal water. "Jump" James said simply. "JUMP, are you crazy, you know I can't swwwIIIMMMINNGGG!" Tyler screamed, being pushed into the pond by James, I took a deep breath and dived in as well. I expected to have water up my nostrils, but surprisingly, I was breathing, literally breathing in water. Tyler and James with the exact same face as I imagined I had. "Why am I breathing in water?" Tyler anxiously asked. "I mean it would be awesome, but WHY am I breathing?" He asked grabbing on James' shoulder. "I-I-I don't know actually," James said with shock in his eyes. "I just all of a sudden had a thought that lead me to take you guys down here." He said. "Wait," I said, suddenly thinking where I heard it from. "OF COURSE!" I exclaimed triumphantly, "You're a Son of Poseidon, and you created a breathing bubble for all of us," "Seriously?" Tyler asked in shock. "This is awesome, now we can just take the pond and we'll be on our side of the field easily," He exclaimed. "Then let's move!" James retorted. Moving along with each other through the water, before reaching the end and rising up the water. However, right when I got up Jake caught me and lunged his sword at me with his smirking face, causing me to lose my step and fall back in. This time when I fell, it felt just like being in water normally, which sucked. Through the water, I caught a glimpse of James and Tyler rising and dueling with Jake. Finally, I was able to grasp myself back up to the surface. Well, I got up right in time to see Tyler disarming Jake and knocking his helmet, and before I knew it, I saw a shadow of a body falling straight down at me. SPLASH. Well that's just great, and that hurt. I got up after untangling myself from the angry Jake, and rising back to the surface. I saw Tyler run as fast as possible going straight across with many of the enemies behind going after him, but it was too late, Tyler had crossed the line and won us the game. Afterwards, all the other teammates came to his side and raised him up and down, cheering. "That's my boy! Up top!" James yelled reaching his fist out, to which Tyler obviously fist bumped. Afterwards, I heard another noise from the water. It was Jake. He was furious. His face was completely red which I was surprised as he was pretty soaked. "I hate that kid, that punk is going to pay," he grumbled angrily, getting out of the water. Clearly, this was a pretty crazy night for us. I then remembered that I had my new brothers and sisters, Casey, Roger, and Anita. I finally forced myself up and ran towards the cheering group of people to celebrate with them.


	6. Whitney VI

Whitney VI

Well, after the victory party everyone was pretty excited. I went back to the hallway of the rooms moving door to door. 9, 10, 11, 12! Room 12 for Dionysus kids. I was just about to open the door when in the distance I heard voices. "I thought you said we're supposed to be claimed the first day we came here." That was Tyler. He was talking about the fact that he still hasn't been claimed yet. "Well, very rarely does a newcomer not get claimed during their first day at camp, but it does happen once in a while." Which was Malena's voice. "I'm probably too lame for my mom too claim me," Tyler grumbled. "No, it's not," Malena replied firmly. "Don't feel bad about it, you'll get claimed soon enough," Malena said then left Tyler and started walking towards my direction. O god. Ok I'm just going to pretend I just found my room. Acting surprised by finding my room, I felt I did a pretty decent job pretending. Of course, Malena wasn't buying it at all. Grabbing my shoulders despite my height advantage over her she gave me a firm face. "I know you heard," she said. "Heard what?" I innocently replied. Malena gave me a tongue in return. "So why are you heading back to your cabin so early, everyone else is hanging out still?" she curiously asked. Honestly, I'd thought she'd know. I mean today I'd JUST found out about all this crazy gods stuff and I'm the Daughter of a CRAZY god? Well not exactly something you here everyday. "Long day," I shrugged. Noticing my stressed out face, Malena placed her hand onto my arm. "Why don't you go and tour around this place yourself?" she asked encouragingly. I decided that she wasn't going to take no for an answer, so I thanked her and walked off around the hallway. Going door to door, everything was just absolutely amazing. The designs of some of these rooms were awesome, I'm sure Tyler would like observing this stuff, in fact, I just found Tyler observing all the inside of rooms in one of the doors I entered. He seemed, lost. I figured it was because of the conversation I heard earlier, but I wasn't going to bring it up to him. After a while, I started to go around in circles it seemed, until I in the Meeting Hallway, I noticed a wooden door with what appeared to be an eagle on it. I wasn't sure what it was, but I had a strange feeling nobody's aloud to go in it. So I'm going in it! Moving inside as quietly and stealthily as possible, I was intrigued by what was a completely dark square room. Well, this was, well, dark? I walked around the small room, when I noticed another door and what appeared to be a flat-screen TV. Well I've went through enough doors today, so I headed towards the TV. Did I know something completely crazy was going to happen? After all that happened on this crazy day? It would be no surprise for another terribly abstract event to happen wouldn't it? So, the point, did I? No. Walking up to the TV, I felt a strange breeze go through me, and it definitely didn't feel awesome. Right when I was about to go observe myself, wondering what happened, a huge sound came from the door. It was Malena, Kevin, Tyler, and James. "How's it going guys?" I casually asked, knowing I had clearly done something wrong. Was this only for when movies were on? Cause I really want to watch Transformers 3. Then all of a sudden the door was slewed open. Unfortunately, it wasn't people coming to watch Transformers 3. Instead, it was a girl with straight brunette hair, and 2 other guys, one a little shorter then her, another about the same height. They all looked, a little older then James, Tyler, and I, maybe about 14 years old? I noticed that the girl was wearing the same deluxe purple toga as the shorter guy next to her, with rather long hair, covering up most of his neck. They're faces were possibly the scariest I've ever seen. Holding their weapons, the girl with the dark sword, Stygian Iron, I guessed. The other toga guy with his shiny gold sword, which I honestly just thought was gold. Then there was the other taller guy; he had glasses and few red rashes on his face, his hair in a curly mess. He was wearing a more casual yellow shirt, unlike the other 2, and held a big and tall shiny silver spear. With the sign of a boar on the end then the front with it's sharp edge. "So why'd you call us here Greeks?" the girl dully remarked. With clearly a bored face, Kevin shot back a glare and angrily replied: "We weren't calling you, you and your stupid Romans just randomly went into our Camp and started talking a bunch of nonsense!" The other 2 boys raised their weapons, no sign that they were just messing around about taking Kevin down. Kevin didn't back down surprisingly, "Oh put your weapons down Rex and Won. Learn to take some jokes once in a while and have a more toned pill, cause you guys SERIOUSLY are too uptight," well that was just enough for the long-haired toga boy to launch his sword at Kevin, to which he tried to counter, but the boy was to fast and had him pinned down. "Don't you talk about us like that, maybe YOU people should take things a little MORE seriously if you asked me," The toga boy angrily replied, his face boiling. "Get off Rex!" the other girl commanded, to which Rex reluctantly got off of Kevin. So his name was Rex, and since Kevin called out another name, the guy with sword must've been Won. May shook her head. Then, she noticed James, Tyler and I. A smile crept up her face. "New kids huh sis?" she asked in a daring tone, as if she were challenging Malena to spill something. Also, did she just call her sis? I'm now officially dying with confusion. What in the world is going on? "Yeah, what's it to you May?" Malena coldly replied. May smirked triumphantly, "So they don't know the rules do they?" Malena's face sharpened into anger. Clearly, these "rules" were something pretty serious. She took a long look at me. "Humph," she let out. "a Daughter of Dionysus, god of wine and craziness, wonder what this one's got in her, probably going to end up drinking into craziness like they all do," May said shaking her head, while at the same time giving me what seemed like a smug look. I'd be a liar to say I was absolutely steaming. Not sure if I was steaming literally and I didn't want to find out. A thought crept inside me like May was trying to make me angry. However, before I knew it, power grew inside of me like roots growing in a plant. Before I knew it, I was letting out vines here and there, tying May's toga up and completely, messing up the design and covering her whole body. Kevin, James and Tyler cheered me on. However, Malena just gave a look of fear and Rex and Won didn't look like they were one little bit worried about their mummified friend. I smiled triumphantly, screaming, "HA, own age suckers!" However, then I felt a wave of heat pass through my body, then another, and another. Then I looked towards May, she was burning up my vines, steam striving up through the small room, while the vines died but continued to pass the heat through my body as the vines were getting hotter and hotter by the second. **SLEW** just like that, May was back out, despite a messed up hair and toga, she looked absolutely fine. "I see this one is quite ambitious," May smugly reply. "May stop," Malena warned with fear in her eyes. No, it's ok sis, I'll teach you Greeks how it's done the Roman way," she replied darting her eyes straight at me. Romans. Sister again. So they're also Roman demi-gods as well as us Greek demi-gods? Well, not exactly sure how that is possible since Greeks and Roman gods are pretty much the same people just with different names. But I didn't have the time to think as May charged me with her Stygian sword, and was clearly ready to send me to the underworld now. She then clanged her sword into the ground, when the ground started shaking; soon enough, a whole new deep hole was right in front of me. I had fallen from the shake and I was barely of the edge of the pit. Tyler and James' eyes filled with fear. "Whitney! You ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm about to fall into a pit to my death yay!" Tyler gave me a glare in return. James then screamed at May. "What is wrong with you? We just got here TODAY to this camp, and you're just fighting us as if we were veterans for you too challenge. May then sniffed a little bit. "Son of Poseidon eh?" she replied. "Impressive, not much children of Zeus Poseidon and Hades these days," she replied. Malena, was absolutely furious when I turned to her face. "Alright May!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I've had enough of your negative and sly attitude! These are people who JUST came to this world of ours, and you're already toying with them, treating them like a little chew toy that you play around with!" She exclaimed. May then raised her eyebrows, which turned into a smirk. "Temper issues sis? It's ok, I've got this," she smugly replied. Then I noticed through the corner of my eye Tyler's face seemed rather desperate now. He seemed like he was anxious to get out of this without him getting involved with this conflict. Well May must've caught that and turned to him. "What's the matter with you, shorty?" she asked. "Worried about something," Tyler's face turned again. This time, it seemed like he was absolutely horrified, except he was trying to hold it in. "Haven't been claimed yet right?" May asked slyly. Tyler took a step back from that remark. "I-I-I guess not," he let out, with his face quite obviously showing he was terrified at this point. May observed him closely as if confirming on her computer who his parent was. "Well, I know who your parent is, and I could very well expose who she is to you right this very moment, would you like that?" She said. The fear in Tyler's eyes intensified, his dark brown eyes burning now, as if the worst moment of his life was coming at this very moment. "Honestly, not rre-really," he staggered again in response to her evil sly voice. May then placed her fingers on to her chin, in thought. "HM, I honestly feel like telling you who your mother is," she smiled mischievously again. Tyler, having taken another step back was now at the most anxious I've ever seen him ever. I couldn't blame him either. It would no doubt suck if I found out who my dad that I never knew was from some random stranger that I'd just met, then again, I found out who he was by a floating thinking cloud or something, so I'm not really sure. "However, I sense you have some real power in you, so I shall not reveal your godly parent to you, she will claim you when the time is right," May said. James then all of a sudden spoke up. "Wait, how do you know who our godly parents are anyway?" He asked curiously. This time, Won was the one that talked. "Because she is the Daughter of Pluto, she can sense the feeling of which your godly parent is," he said. Pluto, the Roman name for Hades. "So who's your godly parent anyway?" I asked. Won then straightened himself filled with pride, "I am the Son of Mars, Centurion of Los Angeles Trouble-Makers School/Camp," Then Rex stepped forward, "I am Rex, Son of Jupiter, Praetor of the fifth legion," he as well straightened. "Nobody asked you lightning boy," James then replied. May then went and strangled James, too which James tried to retaliate from, but was no match. "You do not talk that way to the Co-Praetor of our legion and a Son of Jupiter," she threating warned James. Then Malena butted in, breaking the embrace. "That's it sister! If you want to mess with someone mess with me!" She exclaimed, taking out her silver daggers. At this moment, I noticed one side was as shiny as the moon, and another side as dark as the night. May looked amused to Malena's challenge, and I still don't get how they are related. "Very well then," she replied, taking out her dark Stygian Iron Sword again. Malena was the first to make a move charging at May with her right handed knife, to which May easily retaliated with her sword, which gave Malena the opening to slash her other knife on May's shoulder. However, May clearly is a natural and trained as she pull a 360, again colliding her sword with Malena's knife. Malena continued slash at May, while May continued to sidestep her and avoid her attacks with her sword. Eventually, May went on the attacking slashing her sword at Malena, when Malena connected her 2 knifes together, spinning it around, and holding off May's attack. Right then however, May let out a scream of rage, when a beam passed through the room, causing Malena to lose her balance, hitting the floor headfirst. "AAHHHH" she screamed in angst. Then I noticed a little blood surging through her hair. "You forgot that I'm the one with the powers sister," May spoke simply. "How could you?" Malena screamed in frustration, holding her wound in the head. "You filthy scumbag! Using your stupid powerful aura in a duel, what kind of sore loser would do that?" She screamed. "I feel as though we have had enough chat for today, farewell sister," said May. "Be warned though, I know your oracle is lost, and you better do something fast or else something much worse then anything you can imagine will erupt," May said, turning to the doors. "We shall meet again Greeks," Rex said, bowing down before leaving with Won through the door. "You need an ice pack?" I asked worriedly to Malena. "No, I'm good, think the bleeding stopped," She said, getting up struggling. "So what was with you guys calling each other sister?" Malena then sighed. "Well, it has nothing to do with our godly parents, as her parent is Pluto, a Roman god, and mine is Nemesis. However, it was our mortal parents, her mom and my dad, that met each other one day when I lived in Los Angeles, and they grew so close, they told each other about who we really are, and they got married" Malena said, between pants. "Go on," James said, clearly interested. "Well, I bonded with May's mom, and well I guess May just didn't like that idea at all. I guess, she felt like she was losing her mom to me. Then one day, she was gone," Our eyes were all widening and staring with more and more interest in the story. "Her mom was so guilty, she went looking for her, but died searching," Then one day, I came across the Roman Camp, LATMS, and I saw her," "Then what happened?" Tyler asked. "Well, they then found out that I was Greek, and sent me through the tunnel to this very room, which is our Greek camp in New York," I couldn't believe my ears. "So-so you guys are step-sisters?" I asked with curiosity. Malena's face darkened, before answering. "Yes, May and I are step sisters, sisters of Roman and Greek gods," she replied with angst.


End file.
